leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon in Finland/Anime/Dubbing
The aired episodes were originally dubbed in Finnish by Oy PVP-Voice Ab from seasons 1 to 7, a dubbing company known of its numerous dubbings on different cartoons. Seasons 5 to 7 were recorded in a former small municipality of (nowadays part of the town of ) in Southwest Finland instead of capital Helsinki. SDI Media has dubbed the series since Pokémon: Battle Frontier; season 8 was dubbed by Dubberman. A unique feature of the Finnish dub (and other Nordic dubs) is that the names of Pokémon moves have been left in English. This hasn't always been the case, but this came into effect when the seasons 9 and 10 were aired in Finland. The reasons behind the change are a bit hazy, but it has been assumed that this is because the Pokémon games and TCG are published in English in Finland as well. At the same time, it has been inconsistent whether are translated or not. Until season 8, the names of the moves were said in Finnish. The Finnish dub is currently the only ongoing dub of the Pokémon anime in an Uralic language, following the cancellation of the dub after season 12. Cast and crew In the Finnish dub, several different voice actors have appeared. Sari Ann Moilanen was the original voice actress for Ash Ketchum in first and third seasons and the first four movies, though now he is voiced by Hanna Leino. Kiti Kokkonen is the most recent voice actress of , and also Jessie's voice actress in some seasons before season eleven, though both of these characters have had a few other voice actresses in some point: Misty has also been voiced by Outi Alanen, Marjut Heikkinen (also May's voice actress in seasons 9 and 11, as well as Fennel in BW036) and Pauliina Virta, while Jessie has been voiced by Mari Laari, Karolina Blom and Susa Saukko. Kiti Kokkonen has, though, also been the first of Misty's voice actresses. Brock was originally voiced by Juha Paananen in the first six seasons and after that by Jari Salo. Paananen made a surprise comeback in the beginning of season 12 with voicing Canalave City's Gym Leader Byron in two episodes. Velimatti Ranta is James's original voice actor. Other voice actors for James are Anssi Känsälä, Antti Jaakola, Saku Mäkynen and Peter Pihlström, who is his current voice actor. has been voiced by Pauli Virta and currently by Arto Nieminen. has been voiced by Aksa Korttila in seasons 6, 7 and the most of season 8, while Elise Langenoja has voiced Max from seasons 6 to 8. Mirjami Heikkinen is the voice actress for , while 's voice actress is Saara Aalto. is voiced by Petrus Kähkönen, who has previously voiced some recurring characters and characters of the day. Gary Oak has been voiced by Pasi Ruohonen, among other voice actors. Pasi Ruohonen had also voiced the narrator for many years, but starting with season 18 the narrator is voiced by Markus Bäckman. is voiced by Alina Tomnikov, is voiced by Henri Piispanen (who had previously voiced Shamus and ), and is voiced by Henni-Liisa Stam (except the last 3 episodes of the XY series, where she was substituted by Saara Lehtonen). Stam had also voiced May in the last seven episodes of season 8, and some minor characters. In the , is voiced by Ella Tarvonen, is voiced by Vili Orava, is voiced by Saara Lehtonen, is voiced by Susa Saukko (also Jessie's current voice actress), and is voiced by Yasmine Yamajako, who previously voiced Alexa and . is voiced by Markus Niemi. Professor Kukui is voiced by Ilkka Villi, whose previous major roles include Stephan, Colress, and Professor Sycamore. Also, the Eleven to Fourteen bracket winner in Pokémon Trading Card Game , Miska Saari, has voiced Shane, the character of the day in the episode That's Just Swellow.Ilta-Sanomat. "Pokemon-mestari tv-sarjaan" (August 24, 2006) The theme songs have been sung in Finnish by following singers: * Anssi Känsälä (Pokémon Theme, (movie version only), Born to Be a Winner) * Mika Turunen (Pokémon Johto) * Jari Salo (Believe in Me, I Wanna Be a Hero, This Dream, Unbeatable) * Antti Matikainen ( , , We Will Be Heroes, We Will Carry On!, , ) * Marika Tuhkala (Battle Cry - (Stand Up!)) * Raili Raitala ( , ) * Saara Aalto & Petrus Kähkönen (It's Always You and Me) * Samuel Harjanne ( ) * Jon-Jon Geitel (Be a Hero) * Tero Koponen & Salli Helminen (Stand Tall) * Heljä Heikkinen & Antti L. J. Pääkkönen (Under The Alolan Sun) * Elias Kaskinen, Katja Aakkula & Mikko Laiho (Under The Alolan Moon) ----